


4am

by Katobobato



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katobobato/pseuds/Katobobato
Summary: In which Jisung wakes you up at 4 am because he wants someone to eat cereal with.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 30





	4am

"Noona".

You had been asleep. Quite soundly. Until something lightly nudged your shoulder.

"Noona". There it was again, this time a little louder.

You groaned. You had been having a nice dream and were disappointed to have been woken from it.

"What?". You mumbled, rubbing your eyes with the paws of your sweater.

Once your eyes finally adjusted to the darkness you found two eyes glistening at you, "I want someone to eat cereal with".

"Jisung, it is", you looked at the time on your phone and sighed, "four AM. Why the hell did you wake me up to eat cereal with you?".

His eyes softened as his bottom lip slowly pushed out into a pout, "I just wanted a reason to be with you, is all...".

His quiet voice trailed off and he looked down, looking slightly guilty for waking you up at such an unreasonable hour for something so small.

You sighed at your boyfriend's actions, a smile pulling at your lips as you began to climb out of bed, "Let's go then".

Instantly, he perked up and his lips curved into a cute little grin.

~~~~

"You're so weird". You stated in a whisper, not wanting to wake your other roommates up.

Jisung looked at you, a spoon full of cereal in his mouth and grinned once again.

You shook your head and giggled slightly before scooping up another spoonful and steering it into your mouth.

"Noona?". He asked upon swallowing his spoonful of cereal.

You only hummed, stuffing more food into your face. When you were asleep you didn't know you were hungry but now that you're awake and faced with a nice little bowl of cornflakes your stomach couldn't help but grumble for the food.

"Can I stay in your room tonight?". He continued, his voice sounding a little shy as pink dusted his cheeks.

"You know you don't have to ask right? I've been trying to get you to just move into my room for ages". You said, wondering why he was still settling for the room down the hall opposed to just rooming with you. It's not like you were already sharing your room. In fact, you were the only one of the five of you with your own room.

He smiled and explained, "Hyunjin will be mad if I leave him, he doesn't want to room alone".

You chuckled. Besides Jisung, Hyunjin was your best friend and you knew how overdramatic he could be. You could already envision him whining like a child as he pouts and pulls on Jisung's arm begging him to say.

"Just ask Minho to room with him". You stated as if it was as easy as that. Yeah right, it was never that easy.

Jisung shook his head, "But then Felix will be on his own, plus Minho likes rooming with him. He says Hyunjin is too annoying".

 _Why are they like this?_ You mentally uttered, wondering why you chose to live with the boys. Yeah they are your friends and yeah Jisung was living with them before you moved in, Minho even gave up his room for you, but honestly, they can be so difficult sometimes.

"We need a new roommate". You sighed.

 _Three rooms, five of us but everyone wants a roommate._ You thought, pinching the bridge of your nose as you tried to solve the problem.

"Let's just ask Jeongin to move in, he can room with Hyunjin". You decided and Jisung nodded, seemingly agreeing with your genius plan.

~~~~

"Noona". He called.

You cooed mentally at his cuteness every time the word rolled off his tongue and replied, "Jisungie".

He climbed onto the bed, pulling the blanket up over the both of you as he kissed the tip of your nose, "I love you".

With a little pink dusting your cheeks and a small giggle, you replied, "I love you too".

You thought that was going to be it, you would cuddle and fall asleep again. You were looking forward to sleeping some more, tired again after your late-night endeavours.

However, someone had woken up.

"Jisunggggg". Hyunjin whined, opening the door to your room in search of his roomie.

You simply sighed as he dived on top of the two of you, crushing you both with a hug.

"Hyung, what are you doing?". Jisung complained, holding back a laugh.

Hyungjin lifted his weight before shimming his way in between the two of you, letting out an overdramatic sigh, "I woke up and I was alone. I can't believe you left me again".

He pouted, looking up at the ceiling.

"Can't you survive the last couple of hours. It's six in the morning, everyone will be getting up soon anyway". You explained to your friend, trying to convince his dramatic ass to leave you and Jisung alone to get a couple of hours of sleep.

He gasped, clasping his chest as if you had pained his heart, "But y/n, how am I supposed to sleep in the dark on my own?".

You rolled your eyes, "Fine, stay in here but you sleep that side of Jisung".

He smiled but then a look of disgust crossed his face and he shot up, "Ewwww, you guys wanna spoon".

This time Jisung rolled his eyes, chuckling to himself.

"Nope, I'm gonna go cuddle Minho and Felix". Hyungjin declared, jumping off of the bed and rushing out of the room.

Alone again, Jisung shuffled back to your side.

"Honestly, that kid". You giggled. 

Jisung wrapped his arms around you again, "Noona, he's older than you".

"Doesn't make him any less of a kid".

With that, you closed your eyes ready to welcome sleep once again.

"Yah! Hyungjin-ah!". You heard Minho yell.

 _Well, he's their problem now._ You thought to yourself, snuggling into Jisung's embrace.

_Finally some sleep._

_Or not..._ You thought upon feeling Jisung softly kiss your neck.

"Noona?". He questioned before peppering an innocent little kiss your neck once again.

You hummed, your eyelids finally dropping.

"I love you". He repeated his earlier words, pulling you closer and tucking his legs up behind yours.

You smiled, your eyes now fully shut as the sleep began to crawl in.

"I love you too".


End file.
